


You’re telling us you’re straight?

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “Now that we’re on the subject of not girlfriends but girlfriends in every sense of the word and everything. I have to say something.” Liam finished his meal minutes before and it’s just scrapping his plate and playing nervously with his utensil.“What?” Kara eyes him curiously.“I’m dating Bella.” He says loud and clear and everyone freezes. Something that they should’ve done with Lara and her news.Kara puts a hand on her heart and says with her fakest surprised voice. “You what?”“I’m-“ Liam is about to repeat himself, but Kara just waves him off.“No we heard you just fine, but you’re telling us you’re straight?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	You’re telling us you’re straight?

“Moms, I’m bi.” Lara blurts out during dinner one cold November night. Lena raises her eyebrow and hides her knowing smile behind the wine she's drinking. Kara just looks at her and rolls her eyes. “That’s nice, honey, but now is not the right time,” Kara says while she keeps explaining how she saved a 78 year old’s cat this afternoon. The old lady was so thankful that she actually baked her some of the best cookies that Kara has tasted.

Lara gapes at them, and loudly puts the knife down, almost breaking her plate.

Lena looks at her disapprovingly of the action and Lara stares unbelievable back at her, "Seriously?"

"What kiddo?" Kara asks and stops the intense stare between her wife and daughter. Both women turn to look at her. Lara gives her a pout. "I just told you the most important news about my life and all you have to say it's not now?" She explains and both her parents chuckle, well at least Lena does, her other mother blatantly laughs at her.

"Should I tell her, or do you want to do the honors?" Lena asks her wife and Kara points at herself to continue.

"Honey, we’ve been knew." She puts it simply and with a fresh colloquial phrase that she learn from the younger kids who look at her and laugh.

“Mom, please never say that again.” It’s Liam who chooses to insert himself into the conversation. It’s not tense, not even close but he feels the air shift somehow.

"Yeah, right, how did you know?"

Her parents seem confused by her reaction and when Lara sees that they were serious she asks. "Come on?"

"Lara, you came out a month ago when you got drunk on cheap wine and you told the whole party that you were in love with your best friend in _that way_.” She emphasizes with raising her two eyebrows up and down and giving her a look, then, “And we are, after all your parents. We know you better than you know yourself." Lena says nonchalantly, and Kara adds. "Also Chloe is not as stealthy as she thinks she is, and you guys are not that quiet as you think you are. I mean there's nothing wrong to know that-"

"Oh my god mom stop!" Lara begs and Lena puts her hand on her wife’s arm, and they share a smile at her expense.

Lara this time seems more relaxed and she has that twitching eyebrow that means that she still has something to say. Lena is about to ask her when she feels Kara grab her leg from under the table and shakes her head. She knows that their daughter will ask when she’s ready.

And she’s ready now.

“And how did you take it?”

“We are happy for you no matter what. Whatever you decide you are or who you want to be, we will be by your side. And that goes for all of you.” Lena says and all the kids give her a radiant smile. Lara goes beyond and goes to hug them both to which they cling for a couple of minutes, not having that type of affection from the older kids and soaking it up as much as they can.

It’s a while before the “tears dry” and they go back to eating. It’s normal and the room feels even more charged with excitement and happiness.

“Oh and I almost forgot, tell Chloe to use the front door from now on.” Kara says while taking a sip of her water and watching behind her glass how her daughter almost chokes on her meal and the kids laugh at her expense not knowing what that means.

“Oh my god, mom can you not, please! And we’re not exclusive yet. We’re just…well we’re getting there.” Lara says behind the hands that now cover her blushing face. The twins shouts of ‘yeah mom can you not’ follow and Lena has to chide them to use their low voices. 

Only Liam is the only one who is not teasing her and that’s a first, and this is why, “Now that we’re on the subject of not girlfriends but girlfriends in every sense of the word and everything. I have to say something.” He finished his meal minutes before and it’s just scrapping his plate and playing nervously with his utensil.

“What?” Kara eyes him curiously, but her and Lena already know what he’s going to say. Let’s put it this way, Kara has superhearing (and it seems like everyone in the family has forgotten that particular fact) and she knows when there’s other people in the house that are not her kids and Chloe is not the only one who has been sneaking around.

“I’m dating Bella.” He says loud and clear and everyone freezes. Something that they should’ve done with Lara and her news.

Kara puts a hand on her heart and says with her fakest surprised voice. “You what?”

“I’m-“ Liam is about to repeat himself, but Kara just waves him off.

“No we heard you just fine, but you’re telling us you’re straight?” The outrage in her voice seems fake enough to make him roll his eyes and her wife’s laughter muffled in her cup of wine. 

“Uhh yeah.”

“The betrayal. My heart.” She says while looking at Lena and her wife in turn follows through. “Where did we went wrong?” She takes Lena’s hand on top of the table.

“This is a blasphemy.” She points out to him.

“Oh my god, you’re so ridiculous.” Liam laughs.

“I’m thinking of disown you.”

“Oh god stop.”

“Lara can you believe this nonsense.” Kara asks her daughter who is enjoying not being the center of attention on this. Her time was up.

“I can’t. He’s the black ship of the family.”

“Hey!” Liam punches her sister in the arm to which she punches him back and that starts a whole new thing.

“So, how long have you been dating Bella?” Lena asks, even though she’s pretty sure that it all started at the infamous party that Lara got drunk, Kara lost one of the twins and Lena sort of had powers for a couple of hours.

Wild night.

“Not too long, but you know that I’ve always liked her.” Liam says and immediately blushes when the twins make kissing noises and sing the tree song to him. Lara goes as far as joining them and Kara laughs out loud.

“And are you treating her right?” Lena gives him a serious stare to which he levels up with the same one. His nod is define and she loves that. “Always mom.”

She turns to her oldest daughter and asks the same. “And you Lara? Are you treating Chloe, right?”

She nods softly and gives her an awkward smile. “Always mom.” 

“Ok good. Maybe we can have the se-“

“Maybe another time honey.” Kara interrupts her and motions to the two younger kids who are rapidly interested in seeing who eats faster than the other.

“So, when will we meet those girlfriends and not girlfriends of yours?”

“You’ve already met them mom.”

“Yes, but now this time they have to pass another test.”

“Yeah, the Luthor test for new relationships.” Kara says like this was the new normal. It’s been so fun to tease their kids tonight. She knows the good mood will carry through the late night.

“There’s no Luthor test and if there would I think Chloe will pass that with in a heartbeat, you guys love her.” Lara says smugly and Liam doesn’t stay behind. “Yeah Bella too and you’ve known her even longer and you’re best friends with her parents, so it was meant to be.”

“And even so, if there was a test, how in the world did you pass it ma?” Lara says looking at Kara and Lena doesn’t help when she laughs at that. “Excuse me, I’m the perfect daughter in law. I’m Supergirl.”

“Yeah, I think that’s the worst thing it could happen for grandma Lil.”

“Oh come on!”

“They got a point honey.”

“She’s fond of me now.”

“Now, yes.” Lena wants to say barely to joke around, but she knows deep down that Lillian loves Kara more than her own children. “Never mind, I just want to have them for dinner, that’s all.”

“Ok.” The two older kids say in unison.

“So has Bella told her parents?” Meaning Winn and James.

“Uh not yet. We were hoping you guys would tell them.”

“Maybe we can have a family dinner with them as well.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“Oh thank you, that way I know I won’t get killed.”

“Hush, Winn will not- ok Winn maybe but James- no, never mind, it’s best if we do it here with witnesses.” Liam groans and if it weren’t for the softer tone she used, he would’ve never guessed that she was kind of worried about that. But she knows in the end they would accept their kid into the Olsen’s family.

“That’s a good idea.” Lena says and then turns to the two youngest on the table. “Hey, monsters. Promise me that you will never have a girlfriend or boyfriend ever.” Lena addresses them and they just look up in time to give her serious nods and ‘promises’.

“That’s the reason why you’re my favorites!” The twins high five each other and stick their tongues out to their two older siblings while there’s outcry from the two oldest. “Hey!”

“I’m joking, you know I love you all the same.”

“But me, more right?” The four of them recite the same line and there’s even more chaos all around while Kara just takes one look at them and then turns to her wife who is watching them with a big smile on her face. Kara is the most happiest person on the universe.

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

“Hey! We love you more!” One of the twins shouts seeing that they were left out of the ‘I love you’ from their mothers.

“Not possible.”

“Way possible.” Lara says.

“Hey kids who is right?” 

Three of them say, “Lara.”

Kara shakes her head. “I certainly heard Kara not Lara.”

“Oh honey, you must know by now that she bribed them.” Lena casually says and there’s giggles all around when Kara pouts. “The betrayal again. Now who can say I love more than they love me.”

“Maybe Lillian.” Lena says and the laughter intensifies. Well Lena has a point, but she didn’t have to do her like that.

“Why are you so mean, but true.”

She kisses the hand that still on hers and Lena takes a break from staring at their kids and turns to look at her with the same type of smile that is adorning Kara’s face. One that practically screams happiness and how lucky they are of having such wonderful kids and family.


End file.
